ListenToTheThunder
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Songfic to the song "Thunder" by boy's like girl's.  This is a crack pairing, Undertaker/Miz slash! a little cursing.  Please enjoy this fic and review!


_~!This is totally crackish pairing. It is a pairing that I have never heard of before and I was listening to this song and didn't know what pairing to go with it. I got this pairing because I love The Miz and I love The Undertaker. Please review and enjoy this fic!~_

_**Pairing – Undertaker/Miz (Mark/Mike)**_

_**Song – "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls**_

_**Warnings – Slash and possible cursing**_

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried**

Mark Calloway has been in this business for many years now and some of the places it has taken him he didn't want to go. Mark hen in love only a few times in his life. Mark is not someone to just be with anyone, it takes time for Mark to say he loves anyone. But then he met a kid by the name of Mike Mizanin and for some reason he found himself holding on to that kid.

**I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**

Mark could clearly remember the day he comforted Mike about these feelings. Mark had only ever been so nervous when his children were born. Mark had tried reading Mike's body langue and see if he could feel the same, Mark found it hard to meet those beautiful piercing blue eyes. Mark was just going to explain how he felt about the kid and see what he said.

Mark couldn't keep seeing him with other people without knowing if maybe he could be the main person Mike was with every night.

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder**

_Mark had gotten Mike in his lounging room after Mike had finished his match with Morrison against the Hardy's. _

"_Mike…." Mark cleared his throat. "I would like to take you out sometime." _

_Mike looked up at him unbelievingly. "Are you serious?"_

_Mark swallowed thickly. "Yes I am, I have liked you for some time now. So will you allow me the pleasure of taking you out or not?_

_Mike started laughing and a grin split his face. Mark frowned and felt his chest constrict painfully, a simple "no" would have been fine._

"_I would love to." Mike grinned up at Mark. "I have liked you for a long, long time. I liked you before you even knew I existed. I used to watch you on TV, I had and still have such a big crush on you."_

_Mark let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding._

**Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**

Their first datewas one for the record books. Mike tripped on his own two feet and spilled everything at the table and Mark broke a guy's jaw for coping a field at Mike while he walked past. They had been together for a year and a half when they had their first big fight. And that is where they are now, they just had their first big fight.

They had argued a little here and their but this was a full blown fight.

Mark was laying in his bed unmoving. He refused to pick up the phone when it rang; knowing it was Mike. Mark was in the wrong and he knew it, he hurt Mike and he wasn't ready to forgive himself for it. He loved Mike enough to be away from him until he and Mike had forgive him.

**And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out**

Mark was jolted out of his sleep hazed state by the sound of knocking on his door. Mark didn't make a move to get up until he heard Mike's desperate voice pleading for him to open the door. Mark got up and quickly opened the door only to have Mike tackle him into a hug.

"Mark, are you breaking up with me because of one stupid fight." Mike asked; his voice muffled by Marks chest.

Mark carded his fingers through Mike's now blond hair. "No…."

"Then why not answer the fucking phone!"

"Needed time to think." Was Mark's simple reply.

"About what?"

"About you."

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**

Mike made a strange noise and nuzzled Mark's chest. Mark liked Mike's voice but his eyes were un-like any others. They were the most beautiful, piercing, blue eyes in the world. Mike would always be Mark's. No matter who wanted to deign it, it was a know fact.

**I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain**

Mark had a lot of time to think, and if having a fight here and there is what it cost to have a relationship with Mike, well then bring on the rain. And Mark's lighting because all Mark would have to do to be reminded of how much he wanted this relationship to last was listen to his thunder, Mike's thunder.

**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**

The relationship was not a normal one. Someone big, quiet, and wise like Mark being with some kid who was loud, not exactly small but not quite as big as some of the other wrestlers, plus Mike was naïve at times. Normal or not this was a love that would last. It would out stand the fights and lonely nights, the anniversaries the good days and the bad.

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa**

Neither man thought that they would ever hold the other or be held by the other but they are and as far as anyone that knows them can tell you, they always will be.

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder**

_**Mark + Mike = Eternity**_


End file.
